


Perfectly Imperfect

by Sermocinare



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kylux, Speech Disorders, Wall Sex, evil space boyfriends being sickeningly cute, vulnerable Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux hates that damn lisp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed that during his grand speech, Hux has a slight lisp. 
> 
> Yes, this piece of utter sap is inspired by a seriously scary speech about blowing up planets. Look what this fandom has done to me.

Hux hates that damn lisp, has hated it ever since he was a child, taunted by his peers because children can be cruel. It is an imperfection, and imperfections are not to be tolerated, which is something he also learned as a child, because adults are even crueler. 

But he has conquered it, just like he has conquered every other obstacle in his life, and now it only shows when he's very emotional, which happens rarely enough. 

Of course, Ren has still caught on to it. When it comes to tormenting Hux, the man can be amazingly perceptive. It takes about a week of Ren adding a slight lisp to the end of Hux' name - Good morning, General Huxth! - before Hux snaps, corners the man after a meeting and tells him in no uncertain terms how unbelievably childish he is behaving. Of course, by then, Hux is angry enough that the damn lisp slips out again, which makes it all the more infuriating that Ren got a rise out of him in the first place. 

Surprisingly enough, Ren stops. 

It takes Hux a while to figure out that the reason for that is because Ren is in love with him. Ren, for all his imposing stature and frankly disquieting mastery of the Force, flirts like an eight-year-old boy, trying to get his crush's attention by being as much of a nuisance as possible. 

It is endearing, as are so many other things about that overgrown puppy, from his big brown eyes to his surprisingly gentle hands. Hux had planned for this to be a casual thing, something to help him unwind and keep his mind off his many responsibilities for a few hours each week, but he ends up falling hard. 

Which is probably the reason why it happens. 

Hux has his arms and legs wrapped around Kylo, who in turn has him propped up against a wall, rolling his hips in a way that makes Hux whimper heatedly with every thrust. He isn't even aware that he's babbling away, about how good it feels and how much he wants it and Kylo I love you please don't stop. That is, until he does get aware of it, not necessarily the words but more how they sound.

He freezes up, mortified, arms and legs tensing around Kylo's body, and of course Kylo notices. 

“Something wrong?” Kylo's voice is breathless, and he stops in mid-thrust, craning his head back to look at Hux. His eyes are blown wide with lust, and there's a flush on his face that reaches down over his chest, but he still manages to look a little worried: “Am I hurting you? Is it too much?”

Curse him, curse that damn virgin-until-I-met-you for being the most attentive and caring lover Hux has ever had.

“No, ith, I'm fine,” but his voice is wavering because he's overflowing with conflicting emotions.

Kylo doesn't believe him. He carefully pulls out, wraps his arms tighter around Hux' frame and carries him over to the bed, where he gently deposits Hux on the mattress. 

“What is it?” Kylo carefully pushes a few strands of sweat-damp hair out of Hux' forehead, looking at him with a gentleness and worry that breaks Hux' heart into a thousand pieces. 

“Nothing,” Hux says, and buries his face in Kylo's shoulder, perfectly aware that right now, he's the one behaving like an eight-year-old. 

Kylo pulls him in, nuzzling into his hair: “It's not nothing. Please, Hux? I want you to be happy when you're with me.”

The worst thing is that Kylo is entirely sincere in his words, and Hux knows the man won't let the subject drop until he has an answer. It's infuriating. 

“Didn't you hear it?”

“What?” For a moment, Kylo sounds genuinely confused, but then it hits him: “Oh, you mean that you were lisping?”

Hux doesn't answer, just grits his teeth.

“...so?”

Oh, Force damn that man. Must he be so dense?

“It's embarrassing. It's silly, and it makes me sound like a child.” 

Worst of all, it's still there. Of course.

“No, no,” Kylo says, rubbing Hux' back. “Actually, I think it's kind of cute,” he goes on, and Hux can hear the smile in his voice.

“Cute?!?” Hux draws back, propping himself up on his elbow and glaring down at Kylo. Cute.

Kylo has the audacity to laugh: “Yes, cute. And,” he cranes up to place a kiss on Hux' scowling mouth, “I really like it. It makes you more, well, human.” Hux blinks in confusion, and Kylo continues: “You know, I was actually a bit scared of you when I first came aboard. You seemed so controlled, so flawless, so unapproachable. And me...”

Kylo gestures vaguely, but Hux knows exactly what he means. The knight is anything but controlled and flawless. In fact, he is full of chaos and emotion, something Hux really hated at first but has come to love. 

“And then I heard that slight lisp and it made me realize, hey, General Ginger is actually just a person.”

Hux sputters, half incensed and half amused: “General Ginger?”

Kylo has the good grace to look abashed: “Well...” He draws a breath, and comes back to the actual subject of the conversation: “Anyway, I think your lisp is adorable. I love it, and I think it's nothing to be ashamed of. So... don't try to hide it?” He gives Hux a naughty smile: “I'd hate to be deprived of you telling me how good I am.”

“Don't flatter yourself,” Hux says with a sneer, but it immediately turns into a smile: “Leave that to me.”

“With pleasure. And speaking of...” Kylo's hand, which had been resting on the small of Hux' back, slides lower, gripping Hux' ass in a squeeze.

“Hmmm yes,” Hux purrs, and grinds his hips against Kylo, “where were we? Oh, yes, I think you had your cock up my ass...”

He's still lisping, but right now, he really, really doesn't give a damn.


End file.
